User talk:Tiger
I am a longtime reader of pvx, I have decided to register now, have I done every thing right? sign using the squiggles. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 10:59, 8 June 2008 (EDT) yes yes, I have noticed. --Tiger 11:00, 8 June 2008 (EDT) email confirmation I am concerned about safety of confirming my e-mail, is it safe? Is it private? thx. --Tiger 11:07, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :bump. --Tiger 11:34, 8 June 2008 (EDT) The question is, are you willing to put your life on the line? --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 11:35, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::(EC)When in doubt, create another G-mail account just for that purpose. Dejh 11:36, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::So it can be seen by other people, If yes is there a way to prevent it? --Tiger 11:39, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Other people don't see it. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:41, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Good, thankyou. --Tiger 11:42, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Signature test --[[User:Tiger|[[User:Tiger|'Tiger']]''grrr!! 12:10, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :--[[User:Tiger|[[User:Tiger|'Tiger']][[User talk:Tiger|''grrr!!]]]] 12:11, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::--[[User:Tiger|[[User:Tiger|'Tiger']][[User talk:Tiger|''grrr!!]]]] 12:11, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::--[[User:Tiger|[[User:Tiger|'Tiger']][[User talk:Tiger|''grrr!!]]]] 12:12, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Turn on Raw Signatures :) --84.24.206.123 12:12, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Thankyou. --[[User:Tiger|'Tiger' ''grrr!!]] 12:16, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::--'Tiger' grrr!! 12:17, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yes, it helped, thanks for the help again. --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:18, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I'd make the "grrr!!" redirect to your talk. Just a suggestion. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:30, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It does. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:38, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh, sorry, I just haven't seen his sig outside of his talk page much and it's REALLY long. Speaking of which, you may want to do something like Frv did. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:39, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Strong sig. — Skakid 12:40, 8 June 2008 (EDT) grrr --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:10, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Yes, I am strong. --'Tiger' grrr!! 14:00, 8 June 2008 (EDT) First impression I am getting an impression that to be realy famous and known on pvx you need to be a scrub or behave silly. --'Tiger' grrr!! 04:59, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :CORRECT MISTER! YOU WIN TEH PRIZE!!! If you do not enjoy to every day tell beginners that their builds are complete worthless you will find this place quite tedious! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:19, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ok, good, I was sure to be right. --'Tiger' grrr!! 05:21, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Signature Test 2.0 --'Tiger' grrr!! 05:32, 9 June 2008 (EDT) --'Tiger' [[User talk:Tiger|''grrr!!]]'' 05:33, 9 June 2008 (EDT) You can add to the beginning and to the end to make all text bold or italic. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:40, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Ok, Forte is bold enough already though, no need making it even bolder. --'Tiger' grrr!! 09:36, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Abjusted fonts and type, test. --Tiger grrr!! 09:53, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::Test. --Tiger grrr!! 09:54, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Test. --'Tiger' grrr!! 09:56, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Better sig is --[[User:Tiger|'Ti']] [[User talk:Tiger|''grrr!!]] IMO. -- Come visit 12:39, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::An interesting idea, I am concerned if it violates the signature policy as the signature must fully reflect you username. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 12:42, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::It reflects it, Ti+grr=Tiger. Only a moron won't understand. -- Come visit 12:45, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ok, so it should not contain the full username and is fine as long as it make the "sound"? --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 12:51, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Lol, nobody really cares anyway. Check mine out. Rupert=Hawt 16:52{GMT}9-06-MMVIII ::::::::::As long as someone can tell it is you, then that is fine. Ti grr=you. Grass shack=me. Weird ass names=Klumpeet. -- Come visit 12:53, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::(EC) I have to agree then, it is a good idea. I have a question; How common are blocks on this wiki, e.g. how harsh is the administration? --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 12:57, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: Rupert=Hawt 16:58{GMT}9-06-MMVIII :::::::::::::You won't get blocked as long as you aren't a complete douche/retard/asshole/ect. -- Come visit 13:03, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::(EC) They seem to dislike IP adresses. I have to agree on that you need to make a lot of effort to get banned on this wiki. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 13:08, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Most of them are people avoiding bans tbh. ~~ 13:09, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::^ Bingo. Or, people 'trying' to avoid bans.-- Come visit 13:10, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::I see. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 13:13, 9 June 2008 (EDT) What do you think? --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 13:30, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Pic looks TINY. ~~ 13:31, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::^ Agreed, can't tell what it is unless you click it. -- Come visit 13:31, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::What would look awesome would be the Tiger's Fury skill icon, but using an orange color balance on it a la Photoshop. -- Come visit 13:32, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::To be honest I dont even get to see the pic. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 13:33, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes I do agree on photoshopping Tiger's Fury icon, I do not have photoshop, please give me a link to were I can dpownload it. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 13:34, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'll do it for you. Gimmie a few minutes and I'll post the picture here. -- Come visit 13:40, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ok thanks. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 13:42, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Whatcha think? -- Come visit 13:44, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :owait, I need to remove that black thing. Gimmie a few seconds and I'll have that removed. -- Come visit 13:44, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Wow, sweet, great job! --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 13:45, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::There, removed black bars, now it is perfecto. Feel free to use it ^_^ -- Come visit 13:49, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Thankyou, will use it straight away. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 13:52, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::ocool. You're welcome. -- Come visit 13:55, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Test. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 13:56, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wow, totally aweasome! --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 13:56, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Maybe I made it too orange-y? I could tone it down it you'd like. -- Come visit 13:57, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Maybe just slighty, I have visited this site from an older pc earlier today and the tiger was looking bit ike a big orange broccoli. Thanks anyway, really nice signature. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 05:08, 10 June 2008 (EDT) I'd put the image in your sig in front of your name. Would look better imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:50, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :You know, I like the current layout, it is in balance, the picture in front of the signature would make left side too bright, right side - too dimm. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 05:54, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::From my artistic (oh yes) point of view the picture on the left would make it look better. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 05:56, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::I may change and see, some day. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 05:58, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Sig test 3.0 :--'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 06:02, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :-- 'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 06:04, 10 June 2008 (EDT) First one looks better! :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:06, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :(EC x2) Yes, looks fine thanks. So, first or second? I like the first too, let it be. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 06:10, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, first one is the best. Also, do you want me to tone down the orangeness of the picture? -- Come visit 10:18, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::It looks fine on newer IE verisions, you can try, maybe it will be better, it is up to you though because I dont want to bother people with my stuff too much. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 12:32, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I always have photoshop open so it is no problem. I'll try to fix it right now. -- Come visit 12:38, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Ok thanks. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 12:40, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I uploaded it but the changes aren't taking effect :\ Want me to upload it to a new location? -- Come visit 12:44, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Strange, it is somewhat common on this wiki. It is up to you, I dont mind. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 12:46, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::It takes a few minutes for pictures to update. Leave it a while and have another look. Rupert=Hawt 16:47{GMT}10-06-MMVIII ::::::::(EC) I just had to clear my cache and I can see it now. Tiger, does it look better, or worse? -- Come visit 12:48, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Hmm, looks too small :\ And hard to tell what it is. Maybe I darkened it too much... -- Come visit 12:50, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It is a bit greenish too. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 12:51, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Greenish? Huh? I don't see any green...If you want I'll revert it to the version before this one. -- Come visit 12:55, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Sorry, something was wrong with my monitor gamma, it looks good, I like it, thanks. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 12:57, 10 June 2008 (EDT) (reset indent) No problem. Do you like this one more, or the more orange-y one before it? -- Come visit 12:59, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :You know, maybe you are right, the background maybe a bit too dark though, after all. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 13:00, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'll revert it to the more orange-y one if you want. -- Come visit 13:11, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::It is fine dont woy, thanks. --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 15:20, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Alright. If I come across a better picture I'll show you. -- Come visit 15:34, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Ok, thankyou very much both for spending your time on me and for the job very well done. :) --'Tiger' 'grrr!!' 15:36, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It is no problem at all. -- Come visit 15:48, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::boredom much? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:00, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Pardon? --'Tiger' '''grrr!! 16:01, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::infidel ^^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:10, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I see. --'Tiger' grrr!! 16:13, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No, I just don't mind helping someone out is all. I keep Photoshop open whenever my computer is on, so it is no trouble for me to edit a picture. Especially when I am somewhat of a Photoshop expert. -- Come visit 17:00, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::... You're so good that you can actually change the color of the picture slightly!? FUCKING AWESOME! even I can do that, or could [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:00, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No matter how simple, I do like what this person did. --'Tiger' grrr!! 09:05, 12 June 2008 (EDT) This edit Usually it's left up to the original author to move builds in and out of trial and testing except in extreme circumstances. I don't think that build will get WELLed, but it will probably be trashed, but then the author has 2 weeks to try and fix it up. - 09:31, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :I personally consoiderred this circumstance extreme, I was wrong, my appologies. --'Tiger' grrr!! 09:34, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Heh, stick around, you'll see a lot of bad builds. Sometimes it's better to just let them die, or if you are going to chuck them in trial, go and edit the build yourself(it's a wiki, you can do that) and chuck it back in trial to see if the author likes the changes. If he reverts, laugh at him and watch it get trashed. At the least, post epicly on the talk page telling him why it's so bad, but be prepared for walls of text telling you why it is good, especially from him. I prefer the baby step approach, I got him to get rid of Smite Hex, VICTORY IS MINE! - 09:58, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Fine, it is indeed better to just let the build die quickly rather than making it suffer but do agree, that exact build is far from being viable. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:18, 12 June 2008 (EDT) My return and forgotten password Hello, I am back from vacation to Italy and that was the reason of my prolonged absense on this wiki, no, I havent quit, am back. I have also strangely found myself logged off and am currently trying to rememmber my password and finally log in, /doh. ~Tiger :Welcome back Tiger, there is a forgot your password button near the login, or if you can't remember what email you used, ask an admin. - 10:03, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah. You can have your PW sent to your email. And welcome back, El Tigre. -- Come visit 10:13, 29 June 2008 (EDT)